Father's Day
by talinsquall
Summary: Reno thought all those past Hojo enhancements were to make him a better Turk. Again, he's proved wrong. Cloud/Reno. Some Cid/Vin. Tseng/Rufus. Seph/Zack. Yaoi,OOC,Mpreg,Lemons,Non-con,BDSM Equip.,Cursing,Sexual Add.,Enema ref. 2nd Revision 4/18-19/09


A/N: Two days. No sleep. This is the product. All the medical stuff Dr. Jessup spouts later comes right out of medical dictionaries. Just want to show I'm not abusing Reno. Well, I am, but you know… Rufus is OOC in this one. Do I care? Hell no! It's why it's called fan fiction! Usually when I get stuff like this out, my brain's workin' enough so I can work on tamer stuff like "Strategy." This is a mental exercise. Yeah. Set after Dirge of Cerberus, because I think Cloud's prettier with the longer hair. I always state that my Reno/Cloud stories are one-shots, then I get Moogles thrown at me. So… This is a one-shot. (Hides behind Buster Sword) Originally published 1/05/09. 2nd Revision 4/18-19/09

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Reno thought all those past Hojo enhancements were to make him a better Turk. Of course, Reno's proved wrong again.

Pairings: Cloud/Reno, Implied Cid/Vincent, Tseng/Rufus, Past Sephiroth/Zack

Warnings: Yaoi, MPREGnation (Old School Butt-Baby Way), SEX, Toys, Cursing, Confused Don' Wanna! Reno, Crazy! Pervert-for-Reno Baby Luvin' Cloud, Past Zack Abuse, Hojo Reno Enhancement, Smug Knew-All-Along Rufus, Goes-Along-with-Rufus Tseng, Enema References

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Father's Day**

XXX

Reno felt higher than a kite. He would always be the best. No doubt.

Every other Turk got maimed, or killed, tailing Cloud Strife, but not Reno. He had been following a clueless Cloud Strife for over three weeks now.

Cloud's record lasted for about two days, before he made Turk sushi.

Feeling jubilant., Reno couldn't wait to report back to a skeptical Tseng.

A full year had passed, since the war with Deepground. New Shinra, once again, ruled the international scene.

Thriving under the new atmosphere, the Turks had returned, with a vengeance. All except for Reno.

Being a veteran Turk, Tseng decided to permanently "retire" Reno to the classroom. With the influx of new, and returning, Turks to fill the void, he believed Reno would better serve New Shinra, by educating the up-and-comers, instead of doing rookie field work.

Pouting, Reno decided he was being put out to pasture.

The keeping of daily reports on Cloud Strife, and staying alive, while accomplishing the mission, seemed to be the hardest case the Turks had going.

Taking forever to make up his mind, Tseng had finally relented, giving Reno the Cloud Strife assignment.

For Reno, this would be his last chance to prove himself, before dying an old man's death, teaching snot-nosed teenagers to open locks.

Of course, the long history with Cloud helped Reno a lot. He knew all of Cloud's usual hangouts, and hide-outs, from Tifa. In fact, he would see where Cloud headed off to, and usually show up before he did.

For Reno, this mission could turn out to be the easiest case he ever had.

XXX

Out of everyone, Reno knew Cloud's weekly visits to Zack's Buster Sword were considered sacrosanct.

At this location, Cloud would usually drop his marbles; commencing the hack-and-slash on the rookie Turks, unlucky enough to be assigned his file.

Tseng even had the schedule down, so he could have the poor newbie sign his death waiver, before leaving for his imminent doom.

Reno's instincts warned him, to leave Cloud alone, just this once. He knew Cloud would stand by the sword and mope.

Cloud would stand by the sword, say the same things he always said to Zack, then ride Fenrir back to Aerith's church. Even in its devastated state, after the Remnants' attack, he insisted on living in the ruin.

Watching Cloud sharpen his sword, during the night, Reno couldn't believe the man could stand the cold, coming from the big hole up above.

Reno always listened to his instincts. His inner senses had saved his scrawny ass countless times in the past.

In the future, when Reno looked back on this particular day, he would curse himself out for not listening. He would then look at all the pictures, taken over the years of his baby blond chocobos, and take it all back.

XXX

For the one and only time in his life, Reno ignored his instincts, following Cloud to the cliff overlooking Midgar.

Reno talked himself into this foolishness, by placing his Turk pride on the line. If this would be his last field assignment, he swore he'd see this sucker through. Cloud hadn't noticed him for a whole month. He doubted Cloud would notice him now.

For a whole hour, Cloud stood next to Zack's sword, gazing out into the distance.

From his vantage point, Reno started to get sleepy.

Cloud never slept.

So while Reno had been tailing him, Reno never slept either. Sure, Turk enhancements and caffeine helped his cause, but he wasn't near Cloud's league. The constant wear-and-tear took its toll.

Reno thought he had been dreaming, when Cloud began to speak. A few minutes passed, before he realized Cloud talked, not to Zack's ghost, or his sword, but to him. "I won't hurt you, if you come out. You're tired. I can tell. At night, you should have slept, while I sat in the Church. I do the same thing every night. You can't keep on like this. It's not good for your health, or our future baby's."

Reno's heart stopped, once he realized that Cloud had noticed him. Cloud had, in fact, noticed him all along. The organ began to beat again, when the thought permeated through his panic, that Cloud wasn't going to kill him.

Reno's mood went from panicked, to rapidly depressed, with the thought Cloud knew he tailed him. He should have been elated, he wasn't going to die, but he wasn't.

For the last month, Reno crowed, he would always be the best, when actually he had been led around by the nose.

Reno hung his head. He'd become a has-been.

Not knowing what else to do, Reno stood up, doing a full-body stretch. He sensed Cloud's Mako-blue eyes moving up-and-down his body. He then sauntered over to Cloud.

Sticking one hand in his pocket, swinging his Electro-Magnetic Rod, Reno gifted Cloud with an ocean-blue stare-down. "What the fuck, Strife? Crazy gotta hold of ya again? Gotta report it back to New Shinra, ya know. Don't know nothin' 'bout no future babies, yo."

Cloud's gaze veered from a slouching Reno, back to Zack's sword. Gloved hand resting on the weather-beaten handle. "I figure you wouldn't. If you had, you would know you could never tail me, or sneak up on me."

Reno shook his head. He then realized Cloud couldn't see the motion. "Why don't ya school me, Strife? Got no idea what ya talkin' 'bout, yo."

Cloud made himself comfortable, by sitting down next to the sword, and resting his elbows on his knees.

Perplexed, Reno shrugged his shoulders, and followed suit. He figured this would be a long explanation. He felt intrigued.

If he could help it, Strife never talked more than two words. "Reno, did you ever think it odd, Hojo did so many enhancements to your lower body?"

Reno shrugged to himself. At the time, he had been happy to just survive the Turk initiation. To keep on being a Turk, he would have let Hojo turn him inside out. "Hojo said the enhancements would make me run faster, and my lower reflexes better. Proved right too. Could leap up a fuckin' five-story buildin' at the end. Able to dodge better too. Hojo did you wrong, no mistake. Gave this Turk nothin' but good, yo."

Tilting his head, Cloud hummed.

Reno edged away. Strife said he wouldn't hurt him. However, Cloud's brain had a way of skipping in place. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Yeah. He did something else too. One thing that's kept me going all these years. By the way, I'm sorry about what I did, after you dropped the Plate on Sector 7. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad. Back then, I had some slight mental problems. Sort of forgot about the babies. Could have hurt our chances. Sorry."

Reno edged a little farther away. Slight? Back then?

Far as Reno was concerned, Strife still outcrazied most lunatics. He just hid the crazy under a better rock.

Reno wasn't fooled for a minute. Cloud had almost killed him. He still had nightmares of Cloud's face, when he broke Reno's pelvis, after he tried to kick him in self defense. Shuddering, he clutched his knees closer to his chest. Without the Mako, he would have been paralyzed for life.

Reno's mind ruminated, over the rest of Cloud's apology. Eyebrows furrowed in the middle with confusion. Again, with the baby talk. He had to know. "Strife. Why ya keep bringin' up babies? Like ya and all, but I'm a guy. No baby comin' from me, yo."

Blowing the air through pursed lips, Cloud rested his forehead on bent knees.

If Reno didn't know better, he would have thought Cloud fell asleep. He jumped when Cloud spoke again. "I only remembered, after I hurt you. Hojo changed you for me. While I lay imprisoned in Nibelheim, he kept referring to a Turk with superior genetics he planned to breed with me. He stated you were male, but that could be easily taken care of."

"He had already experimented with Zack, perfecting the procedure. He said I would know who you were, and when you were ready. I would know by your scent. He was right. I can smell you, even if you're more than ten miles away from me. That's why you can never sneak up on me."

Wanting to crawl inside himself, Reno felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to know. He really didn't, but he asked anyway. "Cloud. Whatta ya mean about Zack, yo?"

Cloud didn't move a muscle."Zack was pregnant, with Sephiroth's baby, when he got killed. Hojo had collected Sephiroth's semen, while he lived, and kept it frozen. Besides me, I think that's what slowed Zack down. During our trip back, he talked and talked about what we would do with the baby, and what a great SOLDIER he would make"

"I thought he would be unhappy, when he died, but he wasn't. He said his baby waited for him. Whenever I dream about him, I see them together. It's nice. The last time I dreamed about them, Zack said the time had come. Our babies are waiting for us. He's right, Reno. I can smell you. You're ready."

Reno didn't even see the blow. He felt his body flop back, onto the hard ground, convulsing from the strike. Before he lost consciousness, he felt Cloud pick him up, and kiss him.

XXX

Reno awoke to an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar location. He smelled snow and fresh mountain air. He also felt something fastened around his neck. Every so often, the device beeped. When he attempted to move his body, and found that he couldn't, he knew exactly what this something could be.

A torture collar. The Shinra military had used them on prisoners. The victims couldn't move, but would feel everything, that happened to them.

Reno had been certain Reeve had eliminated them all through the WRO's dealings.

The Turks still had them, but for "archival" purposes only, of course.

Reno wondered where Cloud had been able to get one.

Reno felt the bed dip behind him. His eyes moved down, to view Cloud's naked white arm come around, to hug him from behind. Shuddering, he felt Cloud's erection rub against his defenseless ass.

Think fast. Gotta think fast. Apparently, Strife's dick overruled his crazy.

Reno knew, for a fact, his ass would pay the price. Well, he had always been attracted to Cloud. He would be willing to go for one round, without the collar, then make a run for it. Survival was survival. His ass could heal later. "Cloud? Come on, baby. Don't need the collar. I'm willin.' Be real sweet to ya. Just take the collar off. Turk don't like it, yo."

Burying his nose in Reno's freed fiery red hair, Cloud inhaled the sweet scent, beginning to lightly growl.

Reno tried to not let the terror overcome him, but the self-talk wasn't working. "Cloud? Talk to me. Scarin' this Turk with the growlin', yo."

Petting Reno's arm to comfort him, Cloud then sat up to stare down at him.

Reno slightly relaxed, when Cloud began to speak. "I need you to be still for me, Reno. I'm going to be inside you for a long time. You're going to be uncomfortable. You won't fight me, at first, but you'll be fighting me later. I'll use as much lubrication as I can. But you'll be sore. I'm sorry."

After Cloud had broken his pelvis, Reno swore he would never cry in front of him again.

Cloud made the pledge hard for Reno to keep. If his words didn't scare him, the mad, glowing eyes brought Reno's terror up to heart-stopping level.

Reno couldn't even shake his head no. He could only plead. "I'll stay still. Promise. Don't hurt me, Cloud. Thought we was friends. Take the collar off. Scared bad now, yo."

Shimmying down, Cloud kissed Reno's slim hip. Coming around, he laid his head down on the bed, next to Reno's wilted penis. He brought the member, up to his lips, with one gentle hand. Kissing the head, he began to softly suck the tip.

Reno had been frozen with terror. However, Cloud hit one of his major weaknesses, literally on the head. If you had his penis in your mouth, you had Reno, for however long it took for him to come.

Forgetting his fear fast, Reno began to moan. He couldn't move his hips, but Cloud did the motion for him.

Once Reno's penis became fully erect, Cloud sucked the erection down in one go, and began to swallow.

By now, Reno didn't care if Cloud planned on killing him, he was in heaven. His moans increased in volume, and became more rapid. He could feel his lower body tightening up.

With Reno teetering right on the edge, Cloud released his erection with an audible pop, fastening a penis ring around his erection and balls.

Eyes widening in shock, Reno snarled with rage. "Teasin' fucker! Just kill me! Why don't ya? Take it off, Strife!"

Wearing the same bland expression he used, while making deliveries, Cloud shook his head. Standing up, he walked over to the bedside table, and picked up the lubrication.

Reno took the time, to case his surroundings. He didn't recognize anything, except for his sad suit laying on the floor, along with Cloud's clothes. "Where are we? Least tell me that, yo!"

Cloud walked around the bed, resuming his old position, behind a pissed-off Reno. "Rocket Town."

If Reno could jump off the bed and flail his arms, he would. He had no reason to doubt Cloud's words. Cloud never lied. His fractured brain found the task too difficult. "Rocket Town? Fuckin' Rocket Town? We're on a whole different continent! How long was I the fuck out, yo?"

"Two days."

"The fuck ?!?"

After liberally applying lubrication to all the fingers of his left hand, Cloud sat back up. Slinging Reno's right leg over his shoulder, he straddled the other leg, and began to stretch Reno out. "I tried to wake you up, when we had an hour-long wait, in Costa Del Sol. You tried to fight me again. I had to knock you out. Sorry. You gotta stop fighting me, Reno. You'll never win."

Reno winced through his anger. The lubrication felt cold, and he had never taken it up the ass. He had always been the giver, when he had sex with other guys. He guessed Strife would change that real quick.

Frowning, Reno thought back, through the haziness, and the discomfort of Cloud's doings. Feeling warm, he had woken up, and automatically flown for the nearest open doorway. He must've been clocked good, to be laid out for a whole day. "Why Rocket Town?"

"I'm house-sitting for Cid and Vincent, while they're on a mission for Reeve. It's their last one, before Vincent has the baby. Hmm. The babies should be good playmates together."

Yelping with surprise, when Cloud prodded his prostate, Reno gulped. He found he could slightly move his head, reminding him of the collar. "Where did the collar come from. Thought Reeve got rid of them all, yo?"

Reno spied Cloud shrug out of the corner of his eye. "I had planned on tying you up, when I found it in some of Vincent's old belongings. Don't ask me where Vincent got it from. He collects the oddest things for posterity's sake."

Reno whistled with agreement at that.

The last time Vincent had come around the Turks' headquarters, he had brought some of his 'collection' for a show of good faith to Rufus.

The old shotguns, alone, had Rufus orgasming on sight.

Glancing over the other items, the odd choices made Reno really curious of the Turks' old interrogation methods. When he asked, Vincent actually became misty-eyed, going into vast detail of the tamer procedures.

Reno felt like fleeing the building.

Old School was definitely Old School. Who knew collectible teaspoons could be used that way?

Reno choked, when Cloud stretched him out further. Was he trying to stick his whole hand in? "Cloud! Fuckin' hurts! No more! Ain't never took it up the ass! Gonna tear!"

Cloud withdrew one of his fingers quick, leaving three to massage Reno's prostate. "Didn't know, Reno. You had a lot of boyfriends, and girlfriends, over the years. I hate to tell you this, but that all stops now. I know you'll never stop flirting, but no more sleeping around. We're getting married, once we get back to Midgar. Could barely stand other peoples' scents on you. If it happens now, I'll have to kill them. This will be better for everyone, Reno. You'll see."

Reno wanted to snarl at Cloud to fuck off and leave him be. It was his life. However, he felt the tension, emanating from Cloud, towards his person. When it came to survival, he knew when to shut up, and play nice for now.

When the pair returned to Midgar, and Reno got free from the psycho Chocobo, all bets were off. "Okay, Cloud. Whatever ya say. Just go easy on me. Like I said, ain't never been no catcher. Gonna hurt me bad no matter what."

Withdrawing his hand, Cloud nodded to himself, for a task well done. He wiped his hand off on a towel, next to Reno's head, and laid back down behind him.

Reno closed ocean-blue eyes with dread. Why couldn't he be unconscious now?

XXX

Reno believed Cloud actually heard him, when he told him to go easy. Apparently not.

Cloud laid back down behind Reno. Raising Reno's right leg, by holding the back of the bent knee, he thrust balls-deep into Reno's virgin hole, with one rough thrust.

Reno hollered in anguish. Fuckin' amateur! "Cloud! What the fuck! I told ya to take it easy! Gonna tear me apart!"

Reno received a grunt for an answer, and another hard thrust, which would have turned him onto his stomach, if Cloud didn't hold him so close.

Staring at the white wall, Reno tried to distance himself from the act, like he had been taught in torture training.

Cloud, somehow feeling Reno slipping away from him, gave little hesitant thrusts, until Reno swiftly sucked his breath in and yelled. Nodding to himself, he concentrated the rest of the hard thrusts, on that one area.

Reno's answering yells echoed throughout the empty house.

All this time, Reno had been successful, in keeping his tears at bay. No longer. Feeling the hot tears course down his face, he didn't care one bit.

Smelling the added salt to Reno's scent, Cloud leaned over Reno's face. He lapped the drops up, reveling in their salty-sweetness.

Reno, in disgust, spat in his face.

Collecting the spittle, a delighted Cloud licked his fingers. Mouth tilted with a creepy smile.

Reno veered his tear-filled eyes back to the wall.

While Cloud drilled away, Reno kept himself occupied with a mantra of, "Let it be over. Just wait for it to be over. Let it be over."

Reno sighed with relief, when Cloud finally roared with completion. Orgasm held back by the damned penis ring, he hadn't received any fulfillment, except for the experience being ended.

With what happened next, Reno considered himself the most unluckiest son-of-a-bitch on the Planet.

Cloud's hand came down. Unlatching the penis ring with one yank, he picked up Reno's leg again, and resumed thrusting away, like he hadn't come ten seconds before.

Reno couldn't figure out, if he should be amazed or pissed. "What the fuck did Hojo do to you? Did he make ya, so you could fuck people to death!?!"

In between grunts, Cloud actually laughed. Reno didn't know he even could anymore. In spite of everything, Reno felt a little warmth, knowing he had been the one, to make Cloud Strife laugh. "It's you. Hojo imprinted your scent on me, right down to the cellular level. Until your body stops producing the scent, I'm going to need to fuck you. Can't help it, Reno. The scent's driving me insane. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to, but I can't help it."

Whining, Reno felt his lower belly tighten up, warning him of his imminent orgasm. "How do I make it stop, Cloud? Don't know how to turn it off, yo!"

Grunting louder, Cloud, miraculously, sped up.

If his limp body wasn't held so tight by Cloud, Reno would have fallen off the bed, with Cloud's pounding.

Clenching his eyes closed, Reno sensed his orgasm getting closer. "Ah fuck, Cloud! Ah! Hah! Ah! Fuck! Make me come! Make me come!

Reno screamed, when he finally came. Semen shooting out, with such force, the fluid hit the opposite wall.

Oops! Reno thought. He had better clean that off, before Vincent and Cid got home. The bizarre domestic thought became derailed, when he heard Cloud yell his completion. Groaning, he felt the hot liquid fill his body further, and start to get uncomfortable. He waited for Cloud to pull out.

Cloud didn't. Taking a few breaths, and giving a little cough, he started to thrust away again.

By now, Reno's eyes rolled in exasperation. "Cloud! Either pull out, or tell this Turk how to turn off my scent. Getting too full."

Cloud buried his face in Reno's hair."Hojo said the scent would stop, once you became pregnant. Need to fill you up, until you do. He said I had to fill you to the very maximum. Then the scent would dissipate."

Reno heard himself growl with indignation. Bullshit! Hojo had always been so full of shit! Sadistic bastard! Probably rolling in his grave, laughing his ass off. If Reno could bring the dick back to life, and kill him again, he would.

Reno may have been a slum kid, but he knew it only took one time to make a baby. Heck, it could even be a half-assed job at that.

Reno groaned, when Cloud hit his prostate again. He didn't think his body would survive. Enhancements or not. He had to let Cloud know. Talk about a way to go! "Cloud? Hojo talked shit. Probably pregnant right now. Body can't handle much more. Gotta get to the bathroom. Keep on goin', this Turk's gonna explode."

Reno sobbed in frustration, feeling Cloud shake his head no, and continuing the assault. "It's the truth. I thought Zack would lose it too. He suffered so much, while Hojo tested him. Zack would smile. He said it was worth it for his baby."

"Before Zack freed us, Hojo swore to me, your body would be all right. He would look through your files, declaring how special you were. I warned you this would take a long time. It's why I put the collar on you. I don't want to torture you, Reno. I just need you to relax. Sleep, if you need to sleep. Come, if you need to come. I'm not stopping, until you're pregnant."

Now knowing the full deal, Reno closed weary eyes, and gave up the ghost. Letting Cloud have his way, he let his mind drift. He didn't believe he would ever be able to sleep.

XXX

Reno woke up to Cloud still pounding away. If he wasn't facing the opposite wall, he would have thought time had stood still.

During Reno's unbelievable nap time, Cloud had turned his body over, onto its right side. He also found a plastic bag, tied around his erect penis, to catch the offerings. He guessed Cloud finally realized, the couple had made a horrendous mess, of Cid and Vincent's bedroom. He knew of the clinical necessity. However, he felt degraded, waking up with a bag tied around his dick.

Reno moaned. He felt packed to the gills.

After the seventh time, Reno had refused to count anymore, and waited for death. He had felt packed full then. Gods knows where all the semen had gone to now.

Reno's scared ocean-blue gaze finally took the chance, venturing a glance downward to his lower belly. Eyes widened at the horrifying sight. The orbs then moved back, to stare at the white wall. Huh. This wall looked just like the other one.

Reno knew the plea would be no use, but he had to try again, since he lay in a new position. "Cloud? Baby, I'm beggin' ya. Gonna die. Gonna kill me dead, before ever see my baby. Can't take no more. This Turk's nothin' but come inside. Gotta be pregnant. Pull out, Baby. Just pull out, yo."

Reno felt sure he would explode any second. In his delirium, he believed he would be stuck on Cloud's erection forever.

Cloud's continuous rutting didn't help. Moaning, he felt Reno's anal muscles tighten around him again.

With Reno being unconscious, his backside had loosened up through the night's proceedings. With him regaining consciousness, his body responded to Cloud's ministrations. The anal muscles labored to expel the unwanted intruder. The feeling making Cloud grin with joy.

Lucky for Reno, he faced away, so he didn't see Cloud's expression. If he wasn't sure of Cloud's insanity, he would have been firmly convinced, once he saw Cloud's face.

"Just a little longer. I swear, Reno. I can sense it."

Hoping Cloud's body told his scattered mind the truth, Reno once again cleared his mind, focusing on the wall. Sore erection dribbling out its umpteenth orgasm.

Cloud answered the release with a yell. Reno's hardy anal muscles clamping down on his erection, milked him, one last time, of his seed. Exhausted, he slumped down on the bed, with Reno's sweet smell finally clearing his senses.

Reno's mind perking up at the noticed inactivity, knocked on his happy place, alerting him of the ended session.

Reno's eyes popped open. Frowning, he noticed the bag still tied to his limp penis, with something jammed up his ass.

Raising his head, Reno noticed he slightly raised his head. Swallowing, he noticed the oppressive, beeping collar had been removed. He could now move on his own. This didn't help much. Cloud had sucked the last dregs of his energy away. He also lay chock full of Cloud's seed.

Reno still didn't quite believe, all of Cloud's blathering, of Hojo enabling him to get pregnant. At this moment, he damn well felt close enough. He ran a weak hand over his lower belly. Second trimester at least.

Reno felt Cloud shift on the bed. He knew for a fact Cloud never slept, so he decided to make some use of him, until he could leave on his own. First things first. "Cloud? If you're over there, what the fuck's still up my broken ass?"

"Anal plug."

Reno shook his head. He knew the explanation would be fucked up, like everything else, but he had to get to the bathroom some way. "Why? You stopped. Must mean I'm knocked up. What's with the plug? Gonna explode soon. No foolin'. Can't be good for the baby. Get this Turk to the bathroom, yo."

Rolling to his side, Cloud raised himself up, to look over an exasperated Reno. "The pregnancy hasn't taken. Not yet. Once the fullness inside you dissipates, then you'll be pregnant. Until then, the plug stays in. I'll help you clean up later. I promise. Go to sleep. When you wake up, this should be over."

Reno turned his head away, from Cloud's sincere gaze. He would never forgive him. Never ever. Just like he would never fall back to sleep.

Ten minutes later, Reno was out like a light.

XXX

When Reno awoke, the sun shined through the cracks in the curtains. Feeling fifteen pounds lighter, he ran a hesitant hand over his lower belly. The area, once again, flatter than a pancake.

If Reno hadn't seen the distension with his own eyes, just last night, he would have sworn his insides could never hold that much. Where the fuck did it all go?

Reno's memory ran back over all the implications. Stuffing the ready explanation into a closet in his brain, he shut the door tight. He'd worry about all the ramifications later.

Slowly beginning to get up, Reno quirked an eyebrow, feeling his anal muscles clench around the anal plug encased tight inside.

Carefully, Reno untied the plastic bag, from around his limp penis. Tying it up, he dropped it to the side of the bed. Sensing movement, his gaze darted to the open doorway.

A naked Cloud stood in place. Beautiful body highlighted by the morning's light.

Reno raised tired arms up to Cloud's inquiring gaze."Keep your promises, Cloud. This pregnant Turk's all dirty. Get me to bathroom stat, yo."

Cloud moved swift to the bed. Gathering up his bone-tired mate, he brought Reno to the sterilized bathroom, to keep his promise.

XXX

A week had passed since then.

Cloud never left Reno alone, even when the couple returned to Edge. He seemed to sense Reno would make a runner.

Reno didn't fight the fact. He still had to heal from their non-stop copulating.

Cloud contented himself, by making out with Reno, whenever he could. Reno endured his constant attention, scared of what would happen to him, if he didn't.

Reno calmed his anxiety, by relying on the Turks.

Tseng would take care of the situation. He always had before.

Once the couple returned to Edge, Cloud insisted on moving his things into Reno's apartment.

To be exact, Reno refused to live in Aerith's church. He declared, he had lived enough like a rat, during his youth. He refused to do it, at his age, and knocked up.

When Cloud had finished moving in, he grabbed Reno's arm. He declared the couple would be going to the Justice of the Peace to get married.

Whining, Reno stated he had to make his last field report to Tseng, before he did anything else. He had been missing for over two weeks. If he didn't report in, he would get in trouble.

Cloud frowned, but acquiesced, once Reno agreed to get married right after the report had been made.

In his sly Turk mind, Reno figured once he set foot in his natural Turk habitat, he would be coming out Cloud free.

XXX

When the couple arrived at Turk Headquarters, located in the New Shinra main building, Reno begged Cloud to stay outside.

Cloud refused, with a stone-face, that brooked no opposition.

Reno thought about punching him, but realized he would just hurt his own hand.

Turning away from Cloud, he slouched into the stately building, hoping someone would stop Cloud from coming in.

Unfortunately, Cloud Strife was world-famous, and notoriously crazy to boot. The sea of New Shinra employees parted for him, like he had been chosen by the Planet.

Oh yeah, Reno reminded himself. Cloud had.

Getting into the elevator, Reno pushed the button for the seventh floor. He ruminated over his predicament. Not that he believed anything Cloud had said previously, but if he really had become pregnant, what did that make his baby?

Hojo had declared Reno the perfect genetic mate for Cloud. He had made sure of it, right down to the cellular level. He may have been crazy, but his work had always been air-tight. He had chosen Reno for his superior genetics to mate with Cloud.

What had Shinra been planning for their future babies?

Reno shuddered at the implications. Things had changed under Rufus's rule, but he still had cause to be leery.

Unconsciously, Reno covered his lower stomach. He could always make himself miscarry. Like the Planet had heard him, an old memory surfaced in his scared brain. He remembered being eight years old, backed into a corner; his look-alike drunken father ruthlessly kicking at him, swearing he should never have been born.

Reno's lips thinned into a grimace of determination. He tightened protective arms over his lower belly. He wasn't his bastard Daddy.

If Reno's baby died, the death wouldn't be by his hand. In fact, if he turned out to be pregnant, he'd die before anyone hurt a hair on his phantom baby's head.

XXX

Tseng's black eyebrows slightly rose, watching Reno saunter in. Long arms clasped around his lower belly. He looked somewhat off.

Tseng's eyebrows rose even further, when Cloud Strife strode in after him. He knew better than to order Cloud out of his office. With Cloud here, he must have discovered Reno tailing him.

Tseng decided, he would receive Reno's report, and then work from there. "I was about to send out a search party for you. Good, you're back. Report."

Reno had sat down in his favorite chair, still holding his arms around his middle. He glanced, with slight fright, in Cloud's direction. But at Tseng's clearing of throat, the innate training kicked in, and he ran off his report.

Tseng quickly noticed Reno's report left out the last two weeks. "Turk. Your report already lacks two weeks. Need I remind you the penalty for slacking off. I believe you've barely recovered from the last time."

Quaking, Reno heard Cloud begin to growl.

With clear disdain, Tseng stared back at Cloud. He always considered Cloud a glorified lab rat. Strife had obviously traumatized one of his best agents, to suit his own insane cravings. The act only lessened Cloud's standings, in Tseng's deep, brown eyes.

"Uh. Um. Sir? About the last two weeks… Uh… yo."

Sighing, Tseng leaned back in the chair. No one exasperated him, more than Reno; not even Rufus. "Stop wasting my time, and spit it out! I have other Turks awaiting their orders!"

Cloud's growls became light roars. The sound began to permeate to the lobby outside, where the beforementioned Turks cringed, in sympathy for Reno.

Reno couldn't take the tension anymore. "I think I'm pregnant!"

Tseng's alarmed gaze moved, from monitoring Strife, back to a sobbing Reno. For a moment, he felt like he heard incorrect. "Pardon me?"

Turning himself into a human pretzel, in the chair, Reno explained. "Uh. I think I'm pregnant. Strife, uh, he sorta spent the last week knockin' me up. Said this was Hojo's doin's. Made my scent all mesmerizin.' Strife couldn't help himself. Uh. Ain't my fault, Tseng! Swear! That bastard Hojo from the grave! All his doin'! Just victims, me and Strife. Don't got cause to believe him. Just know Hojo was a sick enough fuck to do it."

"Gotta know, Tseng! Killin' this Turk, not knowin'! Could be hurtin' my baby right now, and don't even know it! Need help, Tseng. Need it real bad. First time this Turk begged anything from Shinra. Be the last! Swear!"

Tseng looked down, from the inconsolable Turk, to his fingers drumming an old Wutaian folk song on his desk. He continued to ignore Strife, who had halted the growling, and had bent down to hug Reno.

Hiding tear-stained face in Cloud's chest, Reno wailed away, still refusing to loosen the hold around his mid-section.

Tseng sighed at the drama.

Reno had only one more field assignment, before he would be 'retired' to the classroom. This had been the result.

Reno had been correct about one aspect.

Tseng knew, for a fact, what Hojo had been planning for Zack Fair and Cloud Strife. He had read and burned the hard copies himself.

Death had been too good for Hojo. Unfortunately, he hadn't done these sick experiments for his own amusement.

Old Man Shinra himself had given the final Okay on the project.

The most perfect genetics of SOLDIER and Turk together. Zack and Sephiroth's baby would grow up to be the new Sephiroth. Tseng had no idea what Old Man Shinra had in mind for Cloud and Reno's children. Whatever the plan had been, the end result wouldn't have been good, for Rufus's favorite 'Wild Turk.'

Old Man Shinra had been another figure Tseng had been happy to see dead. Whenever he felt stressed out, he would bring up Old Man Shinra's death file photos on his desktop. The gruesome pictures would always lighten his mood.

Speaking of Shinra, Tseng again sighed, and dialed up Rufus's private number. "Hello, Darling. Miss me already."

Rubbing tired eyes, Tseng reminded himself that he loved Rufus. He really did, in spite of Rufus being Rufus. "Reno's back. He's crying uncontrollably, with Strife hugging him like a husband would. You wouldn't know anything about this. Would you?"

Tseng heard Rufus sharply inhale his breath. He drew the phone away quick, when Rufus released the Shinra version of a squeal. "Oh finally! I thought this miracle would never happen! I'll be right down, love. Knew you missed me already."

Resigned, Tseng hung up the phone, and resumed gazing at his desk. He heard Cloud murmuring and patting Reno's back.

Reno's sobbing had slowly died down to non-stop hiccups.

Of course, Rufus knew what this all meant. He had known everything, while still a golden parasite in Mrs. Shinra's womb.

XXX

The golden parasite breezed in refreshed and fancy-free. Gazing over the scene, he clasped his hands together with great delight. Joy! His 'Wild Turk' had finally been deflowered. He beamed with pride.

Tseng rose up quick, before Rufus released his joy to the room, motioning for Rufus to sit by him.

Rufus sniffed. However, he adored when Tseng tried to be domineering. He decided to play along, just this once.

Reno and Cloud directed their worried gazes to Rufus, taking his seat next to Tseng.

Ascertaining what troubled them so, Rufus moved manicured hands, in a shushing motion."Don't worry. I don't have any plans for your baby. I'm just glad this finally happened. Before Hojo died, both Tseng and I perused all his case files. I am completely honest, for once, when I say that Hojo wasn't sure if your coupling would ever come to fruition, especially after Cloud disappeared."

"Since Cloud's resurfaced, you two have fought each other twice, and have been steady acquaintances for these last two years. I felt certain Hojo's findings had been a lot of hooey. The reactive cells had been deadened by Cloud's repeated Mako poisonings, or plain dormant, in Reno's case. I'm so glad to be proven wrong!"

By now, Reno had completely freaked out.

Cloud didn't know where to look.

Tseng wanted to disown everyone, and everything, in the whole room. He knew he should have never left Wutai.

Clasping his hands together, again, Rufus fluttered his eyes. "Your babies will be so beautiful. Superior genetics, indeed. I'll have their daycare set up right next to my office. I'll be their Godfather, of course. This will be so convenient, with Reno teaching his class, and Cloud being my personal bodyguard. Oh! The Gods do love Rufus Shinra!"

Reno shook his head in dismay.

Cloud began to growl again.

Like hell, Rufus didn't have plans! He couldn't wait for the cells to activate. Ever since Cloud had refused his request, with the Remnants, he had searched high and low, to get Cloud Strife's name and notoriety for New Shinra.

Reno hid his face in Cloud's strong neck. He had put his total reliance on the Turks. Now, he didn't even have the Turks to rely on. Rufus, his life-long boss, had thrown his unwilling anal virginity to the salivating Lone Wolf. Now his baby would also be under the eye of New Shinra.

Reno finally admitted to himself, that Cloud had told the truth. He, unconsciously, realized, when he woke up with a flat belly, that Hojo's past experiments had done their job. His body recognized the fact, he had become pregnant, before he owned up to it.

Without the Turks, Reno had no one else to turn to, but his Shinra-chosen mate Cloud Strife. Cloud developed a new form of crazy, for every day of the year.

Reno became consumed with frantic worry for his baby.

"Oh, my Wild Turk seems bothered! I know what! I'll give you a new house! Newlyweds like new houses. Don't they, Tseng?"

Tseng winced, at being brought back to Rufus's sparkling reality, and nodded his weary head.

Rufus jumped up, in a dither. "I'll have Nadine find one in the next hour! Reno has to take the pregnancy tests anyway. I can't have my favorite Turk worrying himself into a miscarriage! Strife would have to impregnate him all over again!"

Grinning at the naughty thought, Rufus danced out with his happiness. He all but left a trail of golden fairy dust behind him.

At the thought of having to go through the agony again, Reno completely lost it. He attempted to get close enough, to Cloud's perceived security, as possible.

To Tseng, if Reno could have crawled inside Cloud, for safety, he would have.

Cloud held Reno close, comforting his mate with his steady warmth. Dealing with Rufus always discombobulated his mixed-up brain. He didn't know if he could handle working with the man all day. His somewhat crazed gaze slid down, to rest on Reno's fiery head, nestled close to him. He shrugged to himself. For Reno, and their now New Shinra-confirmed baby, he would endure anything, even Rufus Shinra.

The couple looked towards Tseng, when he cleared his throat, to get their attention.

Tseng had been conversing on the phone, for the last five minutes, and had just hung up. "The head physician's waiting for you. Don't worry, Reno. It's not Dr. Lyman. It's Dr. Jessup. You liked him. Remember? He took care of you, when you broke your ankle. His main specialty deals with obstetrics and pediatrics. If you're truly pregnant, you'll be going to him from now on, for your daily check-ups. Go on now, Reno. I know you're worried."

Cloud moved away from Reno to gaze into his face. He never trusted Doctors, especially with his new mate and baby.

Reno gave Cloud a soft kittenish smile he rarely saw, unless Reno had blown some Remnants up. "Dr. Jessup's on the up-and-up, Cloud. Got warm hands. Treated this Turk aces. Gonna treat the Baby Turk even better. New Shinra's finest for this baby, yo."

With a thankful nod to Tseng, which he returned, the couple got up, and left for the medical wing.

About to take a comforting sip of coffee heaven, Tseng's private phone rang. He groaned. It hadn't even been ten minutes.

Didn't Rufus understand? Unlike Rufus, his spouse actually worked.

Tseng knew Rufus wouldn't stop calling until he answered. Chugging the rest of the coffee, he slammed the cup down, and grabbed the phone. "Rufus! I'm working! I love you. I truly do, but I AM WORKING!"

Rufus giggled on the other end. His domineering Wutaian Tiger. He loved him so. "Tseng! Nadine won't help me! She says all the houses I picked aren't child-proof! She keeps whining about stairs, and hard tile, and babies falling! Tseng! I need help!"

Tseng sighed. He wanted to say no. He wanted to say no so bad. "Give me five minutes."

"Oh, Tseng! I knew you'd come through for me! What would I do without you?"

Tseng grunted with annoyance. "Shinra would still be in ruins. New Shinra wouldn't exist, and you'd be dead a million times over."

Rufus gave Tseng a kiss over the phone. "You'd miss me! You know it. I'll be waiting, My Tiger!"

Glaring at the phone, Tseng went over all the back-up work he would have to do, once Rufus fell asleep tonight. Sighing, he switched on the intercom. "Darlene?"

"I've already rescheduled all the pertinent meetings, and sent the waiting Turks out to their prescheduled assignments."

"You're a blessing, Darlene."

"I know."

XXX

Reno fidgeted in the backless medical shift.

Dr. Jessup had always been good, about keeping his examining rooms warm. However, the worry, for his baby, had given Reno an all-over cold sweat.

Having already peed in the cup, Reno and Cloud waited for the results.

Reno sniggered to himself, at least he didn't have to piss on a stick. He had an Electro-Magnetic Rod, instead of a gun, for a reason. His aiming sucked ass.

After the Doctor left, Cloud had tried to pet Reno, but he would have none of it. Slappy-slapping Cloud's hands away, he resumed, what he now called, "hugging the baby."

Pouting, Cloud leaned against the wall. Reno wasn't even a month along and he already felt shut-out.

The Doctor walked in, a few minutes later, with a big grin on his face.

Like he had never been rejected, Cloud moved fast over to Reno, hugging him tight.

Reno, if possible, hugged Cloud harder.

"Congratulations, Reno! You're now officially pregnant! I need you to come back in a few days to take follow-up tests. But going over your last physical, I would say you're in the peak of health. This being the first trimester, the danger of miscarriage will the highest at this time. However, Tseng has informed me, this would be your last field assignment. You will be placed, on temporary paid medical leave, until the baby is born. I would say that you'll do just fine."

Cloud barely got out of the way, before Reno began to squawk, flailing agitated arms. "What the fuck, Doc! This Turk didn't hear nothin' 'bout no medical leave! What the fuck am I supposed to do for eight more months?"

Dr. Jessup, used to the peculiarities of Turks, beamed in Reno's direction. "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something! When in doubt, think of the baby. The less stress on your body, and the baby, the better."

Cloud couldn't believe this man worked for New Shinra. He personified Reeve goodness, in a Doctor's coat.

Dr. Jessup's expression then changed, into fatherly sternness, directed at Cloud. "I hope you heard all of that, Mr. Strife. Tseng informed me, you and Reno would be getting married, right after you leave here. After examining his lower body, I am relieved to find no internal tearing. Hojo was a scourge on society, but his scientific findings proved sound."

"However, this rough handling cannot continue, with Reno being pregnant. Now I understand Turks have strange quirks, but a little gentleness never hurt anyone, especially pregnant people. Do you understand, Mr. Strife?"

Hanging a shamed head, Cloud kicked his foot, with an aw-shucks expression on his face. He nodded to the patient Doctor.

Dr. Jessup, believing the point had gotten across, handed Reno his prescription for the amino acid pills, and motioned him to get dressed.

Reno had wanted to wait, until Cloud wasn't in the room. But he now realized, from now on, Cloud would always be in the room.

Dr. Jessup turned to leave, when Reno waved to get his attention. "Uh. Gotta question for ya, Doc. Um. How much fillin' can a guy take in the back, before he ruptures from anal sex?"

Dr. Jessup's gaze darted over to a now-crimson Planetary Hero. Oh Dear. Tseng had been correct. Cloud Strife did act somewhat like an animal. He returned his wide-eyed gaze back to a fiercely blushing Reno. The Turk seemed to really need to know.

Sighing to himself, Dr. Jessup notched off another Turk quirk, to add to the list. He referenced his vast medical knowledge. "Well, the regular home enema consists of two liters. The medical books state that the human body can hold up to seven liters, but I believe the tests had been completed on cadavers, who wouldn't complain about tightness and discomfort."

"A normal human male's ejaculation amounts to a teaspoon. So if we're going by a normal male's volume rate, the couple would have to have continuous sex over 400 times, before the body would even come close to rupturing. Of course, the tearing of rectal tissue would happen long before that. Also, to my knowledge, no one on this Planet can have sex over 400 times in one sitting. It's not humanly possible."

Reno looked relieved.

Dr. Jessup looked over to Cloud, and slightly backed up towards the door.

Cloud Strife's eyes glowed brighter than the office lights. He looked like he had been given a personal challenge to his honor.

Dr. Jessup glanced back to Reno, who now cringed away from Cloud, like he also saw the fiery glow.

Dr. Jessup knew he had to nip this mischief in the bud. Someone had to think for this baby. "Mr. Strife! Remember, what I said! No stress on the baby, or the mother. Do you understand me?"

Coming out of the daze, Cloud's eyes cleared. Blinking twice, he once again hung his head in shame.

Dr. Jessup felt relief. Well, at least the father acknowledged himself to be an animal. He hoped Reno could somehow control the father, until the baby was born. "If nothing else, please remember that. I'll see you in a couple of days, Reno. Congratulations on the baby, and your wedding. Mr. Strife."

Cloud nodded his goodbye.

The good Doctor walked out, closing the door behind him.

XXX

"Not marryin' ya crazy ass, unless ya wearin' a suit. This Turk and his Baby Turk got pride, yo!"

Cloud attempted to cuddle with a dressing Reno.

Reno slithered away and finished dressing.

Pouting, Cloud pounced again.

Reno slapped, and bit, but this didn't faze Cloud one bit.

After punching Cloud's eye, with frustration, Reno only hurt his own hand in the process. Giving up, he endured Cloud's manhandling, while walking slowly away from the medical wing.

"Where are we going, Reno?"

"Know ya got nothin' close to bein' a suit. We're goin' to the Turk outfitter. One thing Turk headquarters never runs out of, besides bullets, is suits."

Stopping their forward progression, Cloud turned a fidgeting Reno towards him. He raised Reno's chin, with one gentle hand, until he gazed into twin pools of nervous ocean-blue. "Reno? Do you really want to marry me? I want to. But if you're not willing, I'm not going to force you. We have the baby. That's good enough for me."

Cloud's eyes widened in shock, watching Reno's eyes go from scared to fiery in a blink.

Grabbing two handfuls of spiky hair, Reno tugged Cloud's head back and forth, making him wince with pain."Tryin' to back out, huh? Same as all the rest. Think ya can milk this Turk for free. Fuck you, Strife. Gonna make an honest man outta ya. Honesty don't come near Turks. Rufus scares it away with his golden fairy dust. If my Baby Turk's gonna be a bastard, he's gonna earn the title, like his Mommy and Old Man. Got it?"

Cloud, wilting under Reno's fire, blinked yes, since Reno still had tight hold of his hair.

Grunting in acknowledgment, Reno released Cloud, and stalked away.

Unsure of his surroundings, Cloud meekly followed.

If Reno seemed snappy now, Cloud shuddered to think of him, once the true mood swings hit. With a sigh, and a shrug, he started to jog, trying to catch up to his speedy mate.

When in doubt, Aerith's church stood ready.

Cloud smiled. He couldn't wait to play with his baby in the blessed flowers.

The last dream had been so clear.

Zack and Sephiroth laughing, while their silver-haired baby girl ran circles around them.

A giggling Aerith clapping her hands with encouragement.

Cloud laughed out loud, with the cherished memory.

Holding the elevator door, Reno opened his other arm out wide, to embrace his crazy mate.

Pulling his laughing Cloud into the elevator, Reno rolled his eyes at the silliness of it all.

The elevator doors of New Shinra shutting closed behind them.


End file.
